


Broom Closets

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt request for interrupted sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Closets

Nika stood on her end of the war table, hands pressed against the map as she fought to keep a straight face. Cullen was just finishing reading through one of his reports, but had recently began to blush and rub the back of his neck.

“-I, uh, I don’t know that the actual problem was solved but-“ He swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing, “this will suffice for now.”

“Problem, Commander?” Leliana’s voice was humored, as if she knew the reason for Cullen’s discomfort.

“What? No! Are we done here?” He was still flustered, exactly as Nika had wanted.

Before their meeting Nika had decided to make a few amendments to his report, writing a very inappropriate letter at the bottom of the things she wanted to do to him, and wanted him to do to her. She looked up from the map and over at the Commander, his heated gaze focused on her.

“I think this is a good ending point for today, tomorrow I would like everyone to update me on the situation in Orlais.” Nika licked her lower lip as she glanced to Cullen, nodding her head ever so slightly towards the doors.

Cullen was right behind her as they left the war room, pinning her to the wall the moment the door closed. His mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss as his hand lifted her leg and hooked it over his waist as he ground into her, his mouth swallowing her moan.

Nika’s fingers tangled into the fur of his mantle, her hips rolling against him to try to gain much needed friction. Cullen pulled back, smirking at her whimper of protest. He took her hand, tugging her along through Josephine’s office and into the great hall, though she stopped him when he turned towards her quarters.

“Cullen, we can’t… they’re installing the new carpet that was delivered from Orlais. Your office?” Her voice was hoarse, desperate.

“No, they’re fixing that bloody ladder today. Andraste’s tits!” Cullen puffed out an annoyed breath as he tugged her down the great hall, pulling her into a rarely used broom closet. Nika was pressed back into a wall again, Cullen’s lips trailing like fire down her jaw and neck as he tugged impatiently on the ties of her pants. Once the ties were loose enough Cullen shoved his hand under the leather, fingers quickly finding her hot and ready.

“Shhhh.” Cullen whispered against her lips when she moaned, his fingers sliding through her heat as she adjusted her stance to give him more access. “They’ll hear you if you make too much noise.”

He made it sound _too_ easy as his fingers played her as expertly as a bard would play their lute. Nika bit his neck, _hard_ , in an attempt to keep quiet as her hips rolled, riding his hand towards release.

“Cullen.” She groaned, his free hand clamping over her mouth to muffle her voice. “Mmm…” She was getting close, hips jerking against him.

“Maker, GET OUT!” Cullen cried as the door to the broom closet was opened, his hand quickly pulled from her as he moved to block her from view. The moment the door closed Nika giggled, resting her forehead against his.

“Of all the days I choose to do this, it’s the one where we can’t get any privacy.” She quickly laced her breeches back up. “After dinner, then? Make sure you reread your report, Commander, it had _very_ detailed plans.”

With that Nika left the closet, ignoring the many pairs of eyes that were focused on her retreating back.


End file.
